Hela, Queen of Hel (Watcher Datafile)
HELA Hela is the daughter of Loki and the giantess Angrboda. When Hela came of age, she was appointed Ruler and Goddess of the northernmost kingdom of the dead, allowing her to rule in the realms of Hel and Niffleheim. Although her dominion was only over those who did not die as heroes, as Odin was the ruler of these in Valhalla. Still, Hela often sought to expand her kingdom by conquering Valhalla as well which often brought Hela into direct conflict with both Odin and his son Thor. On one occasion, Hela attempted to persuade Thor into entering Valhalla when he was on the verge of death, although he eventually refused. Hela also entered into an uneasy alliance with the other Death Gods of Earth. Affiliations Solo D12, Buddy D10, Team D8 Distinctions Daughter of Loki and Angrboda, Goddess of Death, Ruler of Hel and Niffleheim Power Sets ASGARDIAN-JOTUN HALFBLOOD Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Godlike Stamina D12, Mystic Senses D10, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Hand of Glory. In an attack action including Superhuman Strength and Death Control remove the highest rolling die, use three dice for your total and step up your effect die. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, disease or fatigue. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma results unless caused by mystical attacks. SFX: Second Wind. Before you make an action including an Asgardian-Jotun Halfblood power, remove a die from the doom pool equal to your physical stress and double the Asgardian-Jotun Halfblood power for this action. Limit: Frigid Temper. Add a D6 to the doom pool and step up emotional stress caused by insult, mockery, or rejection. ASTRAL TRAVELER Intangibility D12, Invisibility D10 SFX:' Without Form. Spend 1 PP to ignore physical stress caused by anyone attacking your astral form by mundane means. Limit: The Empty Vessel. When your dice pool includes an Astral Traveler power, adding a power from any other Power Set costs 1 PP. Your physical form remains where you left it, and for as long as you remain out of sight of it any stress or complications that target it directly are stepped up. LADY OF HEL Death Control D12, Levitation D8, Mystic Blast D10, Mystic Resistance D10, Mystic Shield D10, Supreme Sorcery D12 SFX: Lady of Death. As long as Hela is in Niffleheim, she may spend a D6 doom die to add a mob of Deceased to the Scene, or add an affiliation die to a mob of Deceased. Alternatively Hela may spend a D10 doom die to add a Deceased Hero to the scene. SFX:' Only Dread Remains. As long as Hela is in Niffleheim, she may remove a Scene Distinction, or Scene Complication, step it up and add it to the doom pool. SFX:' Realm-Wide Effect. Against multiple targets in Niffleheim, for each additional target add a d8 and keep an additional effect die. SFX:' Ruler of Niffleheim. As long as Hela is in Niffleheim, she may spend a doom die at any time to create a Scene Distinction, or Scene Complication. SFX:' Epic Enemy. As long as Hela is in Niffleheim, she adds three dice for her total. Hela may spend any doom die to add a die to his total, not just a die of equal or greater size. Limit:' Mantle of Hela. Mystic Resistance may be targeted as a trait. If stressed D12 or higher step back all of Hela’s powers by -1 and shut down Levitation and Mystic Bolt Limit: Realmbound. If Hela is not in Niffleheim, step back all her affiliations by -1. Limit: Unworthy of the Hela. Hela never makes an effect die on a reaction unless that character has previously inflicted stress or a complication on her. Specialties Combat Master D10, Cosmic Master D10, Menace Master D10, Mystic Master D10, Psych Master D10 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Asgardian Category:Hell-Lords Category:Death Gods